All I Need
by justdamagedgoods
Summary: A series of nine drabbles based on the lyrics of the song "All I Need" by Radiohead. Peyton is the Eleventh Doctor's newest companion. Peyton/Eleven friendship/eventual romance. M for future.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm the next act waiting in the wings  
_  
Her eyes were wide as she stepped through the worn blue doors, her fingertips moving nimbly along the nearest wall in some feeble attempt to both steady herself and make sure she wasn't losing her mind. On the outside, it had been a police call box, one she had seen time and time again on the occasional visit the Doctor paid her. But as she wandered inside, Peyton found the scene that greeted her to be anything but what the normal phone box looked like on the inside. It was wide, with sweeping consoles of technology, and it seemed to go on for ages. Various doorways led to other rooms, and as she hesitantly moved forward more into the main area, she heard the soft click of the door behind her.

"What is this place?" the blonde breathed out in a mixture of all the emotions coursing through her—amazement, shock, confusion, slight horror, and an overwhelming urge to cry. One of her hand had made its way up to lie over her heart, as she felt like it would give out at any moment. This was inexplicable; it was all so surreal. It had to be a dream. It simply had to be. Yet if the Doctor had never been a dream…She shook her head there, unwilling to venture further in her train of thought, and looked up when feeling a familiar hand on the small of her back.

"This, Peyton, is home," the Doctor replied softly, fondly, as he reached up and smoothed some of her tangled curls back. "At least…it could be," he added after a moment, tilting her chin upward some. She was older now, a bleary twenty one, and the sadness was still as present as ever in her eyes. He had never been able to whisk her away from home before, because he knew her time in Tree Hill hadn't been done when any of their previous visits had occurred. But now, as an adult who was already getting ready to finally move off on her own, he knew it was time.

She reeled back a little bit, bare feet cold against the paneled flooring of the TARDIS, and took in a deep breath. "Really?" she asked cautiously, not trusting her voice at a full volume or confidence level just yet. Traveling with the Doctor had been something she'd been wanting from the first moment she'd met him seven years ago, and now…now she could have it.

"Peyton, you look like you've seen a ghost," he stated suddenly, noticing how all of the blood had drained from her normally rosy cheeks. He moved closer to her, his gentle hands cupping her delicate, round face as he gazed intently into her eyes. "Perhaps this is still too soon…" the Doctor murmured, his thumb brushing lightly beneath her left eye. He felt her tensing and relaxing under his touch, and he could hear the erratic beating of her heart getting worse and worse with every passing second. His forehead creased with concern and he dropped his hands to his sides, shaking his head as he turned away from her. "Maybe you're not—"

"Yes," Peyton interrupted, taking three quick steps forward once she'd regained her bearings enough. The effect the Doctor had on her was still as intoxicating as ever, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Yes _what_?" he prodded, his brows still tightly knit as he looked at her.

"Traveling with you. I want to. I've wanted to since the moment I met you," she managed to get out nervously, biting her lip as she smiled.

Grinning widely, the Doctor rubbed his hands together and headed further into the main console area. "Well then, Miss Sawyer. All of time and space follow me. Where are we off to first?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm an animal trapped in your hot car_

What would you do if the things you dreamed about suddenly felt like reality? Or if everyone close to you could see everything you thought about as you dreamt? For the Doctor, terror happened to be the main emotion running through his system as he awakened. He'd never intended for his dreams to become public, especially not as of late. He bit his lip as he rose from the chair he'd dozed off in, wringing his hands nervously as he looked around the TARDIS library. He noticed Peyton sprawled out on the ground a few yards away, slowly regaining consciousness. They'd been sharing the same dreams and nightmares for hours now; it would therefore be foolish of him to hope the dream sharing had stopped by now.

Her gaze lifted to meet his for the briefest of moments before she tore it away almost as abruptly. She couldn't believe her dream had been experienced by the both of them. She could hardly look at him now without the weight of her embarrassment bearing down upon her and making her feel guiltier than ever.

"How long do you think we have until we fall asleep again?" the blonde asked after a few minutes, breaking the awkward silence they had unthinkingly lapsed into. She rose to her feet hesitantly, her body sluggish and her head spinning. While most days with the Doctor were anything but ordinary, today had certainly taken the cake.

"I really don't know, Peyton. The dreams seem to…happen at…complete…random," he responded, his words coming out slower with time and separated by the occasional yawn.

"It seems like…they're…coming…again…" she murmured languidly, green eyes sliding shut as she leaned against the TARDIS console, sliding down into a sitting position against it as she was once again consumed by sleep.

_His hands moved quickly along the soft contours of her body as they rolled over in the bed located in one of the TARDIS's many bedrooms. Her hands were knotted carelessly in his hair, crushing her mouth harder against his, her lips hot and heavy on his own. The bed sheet was rumpled as they continued moving about beneath it, the occasional breathless giggle escaping her as their legs intertwined, or his hips rocked into her own. They were friends. The best of friends. More than friends now, though, she supposed. He supposed so, too. His fingertips brushed the underside of her breast hesitantly and she gasped aloud. He figured she liked it from the way she reacted._

_His movements grew sluggish as the familiar telltale haze began to overtake them._

The Doctor sat upright on the floor he'd only fallen asleep on moments prior, blinking hard, running his hands back through his messy hair as he glanced around the console room, trying to look anywhere but at Peyton, but succumbing eventually.

They were friends. The best of friends.


End file.
